25 spotkań z Polską
by StarAgs
Summary: Właściwie to co mówi tytuł; 25 spotkań personifikacji z FemPolską - choć w większości mogących być odbieranych niezależnie od płci, niektórych smutnych, innych szczęśliwych, wszystkich lekko zwariowanych, kilka odniesień do historii, drobne wątki romansu, dużo przyjaźni.


Niedawno trafiłam na podobny pomysł, w których bohaterem był Kanada, więc pomyślałam sobie czemu by nie spróbować z moją ukochaną postacią?Zasadniczo co do ff: 25 spotkań personifikacji z FemPolską - choć w większości mogących być odbieranych niezależnie od płci, niektórych smutnych, innych szczęśliwych, wszystkich lekko zwariowanych, kilka odniesień do historii, drobne wątki romansu, dużo przyjaźni. Powstrzymałam się od używania imion ludzkich.

 **Jeśli któryś drabble nie przypadnie Wam do gustu polecam przewinąć do następnego, nim zdecydujecie się opuścić moją stronę.**

Miłego czytania,

StarAgs

* * *

Australia był zachwycony jej śmiechem.

Wiedział, że to przyzwyczajenie Polaków z czasów komunizmu. Im mniej uczuć okazujesz tym lepiej na tym wychodzisz.

Polsce długo zajęło zdjęcie maski pustki, a gdy w końcu Włochom udało się nakłonić ją do śmiechu, Australia niemal natychmiast stwierdził, że jest nim oczarowany. Uwielbiał się przyglądać, jak stara się zachować spokój wypuszczając ciche chichoty, by po chwili wybuchnąć szczerym, głośnym śmiechem.

Ale to co mu się najbardziej w nim podobało to szczerość. Polska nie usuwała by swej maski dla śmiechu ułudy. Jej śmiech był najprawdziwszą rzeczą pod Słońcem. Wtedy i na zawsze.

* * *

"Pomyliłem się" z trwogą pomyślał Finlandia, starając się stworzyć dystans pomiędzy nim, a ostrzem opartym na jego szyi.

Obawiał się personifikacji Litwy, bagatelizując jego towarzysza. Powinien się czegoś domyślić, gdy po mijanych latach nie udało się im nawet usłyszeć o Polsce. Powinien przewidzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Znalazł się tu z własnej głupoty i ignorancji.

Wytropili go pod koniec wojny. Właściwie nie "go", lecz ją. Może to przez zbroję, a może przez sam fakt, że znajdowali się na polu bitwy, ale w tamtym czasie nie widział wyraźnych wypukłości i krągłości, teraz tak bardzo uwypuklonych przez ciasne spodnie i prostą tunikę. W jej szmaragdowych oczach nie było grama strachu, a Finlandia miał dziwne wrażenie, że to nie dzięki towarzystwie pięciu rosłych, polskich żołnierzy.

Rozpoczęli rozmowę, ale Polacy nie wydawali się skorzy do kapitulacji. Dość szybko podjęto decyzję o walce. A wtedy nastąpiło coś, czego Finlandia nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci.

Polska wyszła przed swych żołnierzy, powiedziała do nich coś po polsku, w wyniku czego tamci się wycofali. Finlandia rzucił zmieszane spojrzenie Szwecji, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami, nie spuszczając wzroku z kobiety, która powoli zmierzała w kierunku oddziału dwudziestu strażników Skandynawów. W jej prawej dłoni pojawiła się dwumetrowa pika z grotem po obu stronach drzewca.

Kolejne chwile były ledwie mgnieniem, ale gdy obie personifikacje zdążyły się otrząsnąć, Polska przyciskała rozbrojoną Finlandię do swojego ciała, opierając ostrze na jego delikatnej skórze. Gdyby w tamtej chwili zdecydowała się go zabić, nic by jej nie powstrzymało.

Jego niewola nie trwała dłużej niż pięć minut, podczas których Polska ze spokojem tłumaczyła Szwecji, co powinien zrobić by oszczędzić siebie, swojego chłopaka i wycofujące się oddziały. W końcu go puściła.

Nigdy nie zrozumiał i nie zapomniał tego, że pomimo wszystkich zbrodni jakich się dopuścili podczas wojny, Polska puściła ich wolno.

Jak mogła im tak łatwo wybaczyć?

* * *

Ukraina od zawsze uważała się za postać matki wobec innych Słowian. Ale nie wobec Polski. Jej siostra była ona zbyt skomplikowaną osobą, zbyt tajemniczą, by mogła odczytać lub choćby przewidzieć, co siedzi jej w głowie. Mimo to Ukraina naprawdę ją kochała. Ale było kilka takich chwil, w których bała się Polski, a właściwie nie Polski, ale o Polskę i jej zdrowie psychiczne. Zupełnie jak teraz.

Wiedziała, że Polska powróci po rozbiorach. Każdy to wiedział. Ale nigdy nie spodziewała się tego. Nie zdążyła się nawet przyzwyczaić do jej powrotu, a już stawały naprzeciw siebie w wojnie. Ukraina poniekąd rozumiała do czego dążyła Polska. Chciała przecież tego, co każdy kraj - powrotu do dawnej świetności. Nie, nie chodziło o sam fakt wojny, ale o to, co się z nią stało.

Dawno temu miały rozmowę o zdrowiu psychicznym Rosji. Polska przez cały czas sprawiała wrażenie, jakby ten temat był dla niej niezręczny. Dopiero po setkach lat Ukraina zrozumiała dlaczego.

Kiedy zobaczyła ją, nie widziała swojej słodkiej siostry, lecz krwiożerczą bestię, która bez skrupułów pozbywała się żołnierzy. Murawa pod jej stopami była czerwona od krwi.

Ukraina to widziała. Coś strasznego stało się jej siostrze, coś co narodziło tę desperację. Nie walczyła już, tak jak kiedyś, z trzeźwością myśli. Walczyła z instynktem rannego zwierzęcia.

Musiała być taka przerażona.

* * *

Nigdy się nie zmieni - pomyślał z niekłamaną radością Rosja, czytając raporty z Polski. Wyglądało na to, że jego siostrzyczka jednak nie dała się złamać wojnie. Trochę to jej zajęło, ale odzyskała siły i z zawziętością, jakiej nie widział u jakiejkolwiek napotkanej osoby w całym swoim długim życiu, ruszyła do walki przeciw obecnemu ustrojowi.

Jak to robiła? Nie była już wielkim, ani silnym krajem. Zbyt często przegrywała, nawet jeśli wygrywała. A mimo to, wciąż stawała do walki.

Rosja w pewien sposób, czego oczywiście nie przyzna, był dumny z Polski. Jego siostra miała duszę wojownika, prawdziwą, niezachwianą wolę walki, tak rzadką u opadłych mocarstw. Napawała go dumą za każdym powstaniem, za każdym sprzeciwem. No i oczywiście, nie bała się go. Potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy i z niezachwianym spokojem przedstawić swoją sprawę. Inni, nawet jeśli się go nie obawiali, traktowali go z szacunkiem, ona z prawdomównością będącej w stanie obalić mury.

Rosja kochał Polskę. I po cichu miał nadzieje, że Polska wygra. A wtedy on znowu ją zaatakuje. W końcu tylko ona jest mu w stanie zapewnić równą walkę.

* * *

Chiny widział Polskę wcześniej tego dnia prowadzącą rozmowę z Belgią i Luksemburgiem. Widział jej uśmiech i zrozumienie nad słowami innych zachodnich. Może dlatego, później tego dnia tak niechętnie i sceptycznie podszedł do rozmowy.

Jednak im dłużej z Polską rozmawiał, tym rozmowa stawała się przyjemniejsza. Dopiero, kiedy Chiny znalazł się sam w swoim pokoju hotelowym, zaczął się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, że dogadał się z kimś z zachodu.

Ale czy ona była z zachodu? W końcu Polska leżała dokładnie w miejscu, w którym to wschód styka się z zachodem, czy to może dlatego?

Granica pomiędzy światami. Wieczna skażenie drugą stroną, nie przyjęta przez obie. Wieczna samotność.

Nie mógł jej nie współczuć.

* * *

Zauważył ją w tłumie tańczących. Ich spojrzenia się zetknęły, nim Polska do niego podbiegła i wciągnęła w roześmiany tłum.

Wokół nich rozbrzmiewała polska muzyka. Kanada rozumiał tylko co drugie słowa, ale i bez tego wiedział, o czym śpiewają. Może, dlatego że to byli ich ludzie. Polacy i Kanadyjczycy, zarazem.

Obok niego Polska wyglądała na w pełni rozluźnioną. Kanada zawsze zastanawiał się co czują personifikacje ludzi, którzy zaczęli życie w nowym miejscu, nazywając je domem. Teraz patrząc na Polskę, odbierał wrażenie, że nie chodziło o ziemie, ale o ludzi. Gdziekolwiek są Polacy, jest też Polska.

\- To twój sposób podboju świata? - spytał ją później tamtego dnia.

\- Przyznaj, że jest to najbardziej pokojowy sposób na zamieszkanie terenów obcych krajów - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Najpiękniejszy jaki widziałem.

* * *

\- Uwielbiam ten widok, wiesz?

Ameryka stanął obok Polski, wpatrującej się w Nowy Jork.

\- Zawsze w nowym miejscu, wspinam się na najwyższy punkt, by zobaczyć je z góry.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Z wysokości wszystko wydaje się proste, wręcz piękne. Tutaj nie ma kłótni, nie ma zdrad. Wszystko jest zawsze takie samo.

Ameryka spojrzał jeszcze raz na miasto. Doszukiwał się w nim słów Polski. Dopiero, kiedy obydwoje schodzili z wieżowca, gdy to już nacieszyli się widokiem, milczeniem i pozorną prostotą, szepnął:

\- Widziałem.

* * *

To była wyprawa na pobojowisko, nie pierwsza w jakiej brał udział Estonia. Ale pierwsza podczas, której spotkał Polskę.

Stała tam, już nie w zbroi. Wpatrywała się ze smutkiem w pole bitwy, w której brała udział, w której mordowała, w której wygrała. Była zwycięzcą, ale Estonia nigdy nie widział jej smutniejszej.

W milczeniu podszedł do niej i pomógł przenieść ciało martwego żołnierza. Z jego karku wystawał grot strzały. Polska skinęła mu głową, ale nie uśmiechnęła tak, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Pozostała taka aż do pogrzebu, dwa dni później. Zostawił ją obok mogiły, pogrążoną w modlitwie.

Następnego dnia opuścili tamto przeklęte miejsce, a im dalej byli, tym Polska bardziej wydawała się powracać do rzeczywistości, by powoli zacząć przypominać dawną siebie. Ale Estonia wiedział, że Polska nigdy nie zapomniała twarzy tamtych żołnierzy. Wiedział, że uśmiech, nieważne jak wielki, nie zakryje pustki jej oczu.

* * *

W swym szaleństwie był to przepiękny widok. Polska stała w swoim mundurze, z rozwianymi włosami, poplamiona krwią wśród czerwonych maków. Włochy zakochał się w tym widoku. Wiedział, że Polska wiele straciła w tej wojnie oraz, że to desperacja stawiła ją w tym miejscu. Taką niewinną, ale zarazem tak bardzo pochłoniętą wojną. Przepiękny obraz.

Jeśli dożyje końca tej wojny, jeśli kiedyś to on stanie w mundurze wśród maków, czy będzie taki sam? Czy kiedykolwiek będzie wyglądał równie niewinnie jak Polska?

* * *

Dopiero później usłyszał ten cytat. To wręcz przerażające, jak bardzo zgadzał się z tym nazistą.

Kiedy słyszy go po raz pierwszy jest w środku korytarza, zmierzając po zapomniane notatki. I nagle zamiera, słysząc nieznany mu język. Jest w nim, coś hipnotycznego, coś co sprawia, że Hiszpania nie może się poruszyć z obawy, że gdy choćby zadrży osoba zamilknie. Stoi w pół kroku, słucha niezrozumiałych słów, a w jego głowie pojawiają się obrazy wojny; żołnierzy pochłoniętych szałem bitwy, by po chwili rozkoszować się filiżanką herbaty.

Wtedy zza rogu wychodzą Polska i Litwa. Kobieta była pochłonięta żywiołowy monologiem i gestykulując starała się wyjaśnić coś biednemu Torisowi, który wyraźnie starał się nadążyć za jej słowami. Minęli go bez spojrzenia, zabierając za sobą język.

Następnego dnia spytał Litwę o czym wczoraj mówiła mu Polska. Ale nawet on, znając jej język prawdopodobnie najlepiej wśród personifikacji, nie był w stanie przetłumaczyć chaotycznej wypowiedzi Polski. Powiedział tylko, że musiało to być coś o podłożu naukowym lub filozoficznym, bo używała skomplikowanych zwrotów i słów, których wymówienie było dla Litwy niewykonalne.

Od tej chwili, inteligentne znaczyło polskie, a polskie inteligentne. Hiszpania nałogowo zaczął słuchać Polski, by wyrwane polskie słowa zachować w swej pamięci. Próbował się nawet nauczyć tego języka, ale nie ważne jak się starał nie umiał pozbyć się hiszpańskiego akcentu, a to nie było to samo.

"Kiedy inteligentni ludzie mówią po Polsku wpadam w ekstazę. Nigdy nie rozumiałem o czym mówią, ale odnosiłem wrażenie, jakby mordowali kogoś w elegancki sposób."*

* * *

Zamawiając hydraulika, Francja nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy.

Polska była przejazdem, Francja zaprosił ją do domu, po tym jak dowiedzieli się o opóźnieniach samolotu do Warszawy. Zasugerował jej prysznic i nocleg przed dalszą podróżą, na co ona z entuzjazmem się zgodziła. Jednak po przyjechaniu do jego domu spotkali się z rozczarowaniem w postaci braku wody.

Francja był wykończony podróżą, dlatego niechętnie przystał na propozycję Polski, by to ona wprowadziła hydraulika w problem. Obudził się cztery godziny później, idealnie by móc zapłacić i podziękować dobrze wykonanej roboty. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym z lekką goryczą i podenerwowaniem powiedział:

\- Podziękuj swojej dziewczynie. Gdybym wiedział, że mam do czynienia z profesjonalistą, oszczędziłbym sobie sporej ilości wstydu.

Francja stał wgapiony w zamknięte drzwi, nim z uśmiechem pokręcił głową. Miała rację mówiąc, że nie ma rzeczy, której nie potrafi zrobić.

* * *

Niemcom spodobał się błysk w jej oku, gdy Polacy uroczyście odśpiewywali hymn.

Często słyszał narzekania Polski dotyczące jej ludzi, polityków, praw i mało istotnych polskich spraw. Lubiła marudzić i nie kryła się z tym. Sprawiała wrażenie znudzonej, a nawet zniechęconej swoją rolą, ale to spojrzenie... Należało one do matki darzącej swoje dzieci bezgraniczną miłością.

W końcu personifikacje są duszą narodu.

* * *

Norwegia widzi ją pośród skoczków. Polska nie bardzo wyróżnia się wśród szczupłych, umięśnionych mężczyzn. Gdyby jej nie znał, pomyślałby że jest jedną z nich. To go denerwowało. Ona go denerwowała.

Wiedział, że Polska widziała więcej koszmarów niż jakikolwiek inny kraj. Umiał to odczytać z jej postawy, jej zachowania, z jej oczu, a nawet z jej uśmiechu. Więc jak mogła się zachowywać tak naturalnie wśród zwykłych ludzi? Jak mogła zachowywać się tak jakby nic się nie wydarzyło? To go denerwowało. Nie rozumiał dlaczego jej, a nie jemu, udało się zachować młodzieńczą radość życia.

Przeszedł przez mniej niż ona. Nie widział tego co ona. Więc dlaczego nie umiał być tak szczęśliwy, jak ona? Jak bardzo jej zazdrościł.

\- Jakim cudem możesz być taka szczęśliwa? Jak to robisz?

Polska spojrzała na niego pustym wzrokiem.

\- Też mnie to zastanawia. Przez chwilę myślałam, że oszalałam jak Rosja. Myślę, że w końcu zaakceptowałam to, że doszłam do punktu w którym więcej stracić się już nie da.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno. _Punktu, w którym więcej stracić się nie da._ Chyba jednak nie umiał jej zazdrościć.

* * *

Były idealne. Dłonie Polski były idealne.

Każdy wiedział, chodź nikt właściwie ich nie widział na oczy, że Polska ma wiele blizn. Więc jakim cudem jej dłonie ocalały?

Austria zawsze zwracał uwagę na dłonie. Wiedział, że to najważniejszy instrument każdego muzyka oraz, że to właśnie z nich da się powiedzieć o człowieku więcej niż z innych części ciała.

Polska miała idealne. Bez blizn, bez zrogowaceń. I to odróżniało ją od reszty. To były dłonie artysty należące do człowieka, który widział więcej niż byłby w stanie wytrzymać psychicznie. Dłonie, które zostały stworzone by tworzyć. Austria miłował tę drobną część Polski, której nie zniszczyła jej historia, której on nie zniszczył.

Miał nadzieje, że kiedyś te dłonie pomogą stworzyć nowy lepszy świat.

* * *

Anglia wiedział, że Polska wie, że on wie.

Zauważył to, gdy zwróciła się do jednej z wróżek pytając o drogę. Jednak nigdy wcześniej Polska nie wydawała się zwracać uwagę na magiczne stworzenia, więc dlaczego dopiero teraz? Postanowił to wybadać. Dlatego, odnalazł ową wróżkę i spytał się wprost, o czym rozmawiała z Polską. Kirke z początku nie wiedziała, o kim mówi rozgorączkowany Anglia, nim z nagłym zrozumieniem powiedziała:

\- Mówisz o tym feniksie?

I wszystko stało się jasne. I niejasne. Jak Polsce udawało się ukryć tak istotny fakt o swoim pochodzeniu? Jakim cudem nikt nie wiedział? I co najważniejsze: co to znaczyło dla innych personifikacji?

Na następnym spotkaniu Anglia wpatrywał się w Polskę, nim ta zwróciła na niego uwagę. Uśmiechnęła się, mrugnęła i lekko pomachała. Mógł przysiąc, że widział drobną iskrę grającą pomiędzy jej palcami.

* * *

Węgry przyzwyczaiła się do gry fortepianu. W końcu, kiedyś była żoną Austrii, którego dzień nie mógł się obyć bez choćby szybko zagranego utworu. Po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaiła się do tego i nauczyła ignorować. Wiedziała, że jest raczej głucha na piękną muzykę, dlatego rzadko zwracała na nią uwagę. Ale ten utwór miał w sobie coś niezwykłego.

Podeszła powoli do drzwi i przystawiła ucho, słuchając tej dziwnej melodii, a im dłużej to robiła tym więcej sprzecznych emocji zaczynało ją targać. Czuła smutek, gniew, rozczarowanie, równie mocno jak radość, przywiązanie, miłość. Nagle narodziło się w niej pragnienie wolność. Świata bez masek, świata równości. Ta muzyka doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa, nasuwając obrazy obcych wspomnień.

I wtedy nagle muzyka ustała.

Węgry potrzebowała chwili na powrót do rzeczywistości, nim otworzyła drzwi, gotowa pochwalić Austrię. Ale tam, przy fortepianie nie stał Austria.

Słyszała jak Polska się z nią wita, widziała jak ją mija w drzwiach. Ale nie potrafiła oderwać oczu od fortepianu, zatopiona w melodii, której już nigdy nie usłyszy, we wspomnieniach, które nie należały do niej. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po policzku.

* * *

Turcja nigdy nie mógł się odsunąć oczu od Polski pijącej kawę, chodź słowo "pijącej" nie było w stanie zobrazować ilość zaangażowania, którego wkładała w tak banalną czynność. Obserwował jak delikatnie miesza zawartość kubka, powoli sączy łyk testując smak, po czym dodaje odrobinę jednej z przypraw, krzyżuje nogi, zamyka oczy, chwyta kubek w obie dłonie i przykładając go blisko nosa, delektuje się najpierw zapachem i ciepłem naczynia, by w końcu delikatnie zacząć popijać napój.

Kiedyś uważał Polskę za gruboskórną słowiankę. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak niejednokrotnie obserwował ją ogarniętą szałem bitwy. W tamtych czasach wydawała mu się bardzo podobna do niego. A później na setki lat po ich ostatniej bitwie, zauważył ją w kawiarni, pochłoniętą swoim rytuałem. Było w tym tak wiele uczucia i spokoju, a sytuacja wydawała się taka naturalna. I nagle obraz walczącej Polski wydawał mu się dziwnie surrealistyczny, nieszczery. Jak ona to robiła? Jak była w stanie zaangażować się w tak prostą czynność pełnią siebie, zarazem czyniąc z tego sztukę?

Nie musiała wiedzieć, że każde przypadkowe spotkanie w kawiarniach na całym świecie, nie było ani trochę przypadkowe.

Pewnie i tak wiedziała, ale nigdy nic nie powiedziała. Nie przerwała rytuału.

* * *

Islandii było zimno. Nie docenił zmian pogodowych w Polsce. Wszyscy mówili, że początek kwietnia jest tu raczej pogodny i słoneczny. Bezczelni dranie.

Śnieg. Kilka stopni poniżej zera, a on wylądował w cienkiej kurtce wiosennej, bez transportu do hotelu. Jak mógł odmówić Polsce, która się zatrzymała obok niego ciepłym samochodem? Szkoda tylko, że nie zapamiętał adresu, ani nazwy hotelu, licząc że powróci razem z innymi Skandynawami. Obok niego druga personifikacja roześmiała się i stwierdziła, że w takim wypadku, może się przespać u niej. Islandii tak spodobał się pomysł odpoczęcia od swoich braci, że postanowił nie wspinać o tym, że przecież mogli zadzwonić i wypytać się o adres.

I tak znalazł się na kanapie w domu Polski, rozgrzany po ciepłym prysznicu, ubrany w suche damskie piżamy, które ku jego zażenowaniu idealnie na niego pasowały. Opatulony ciepłym kocem z wdzięcznością przyjął kubek gorącej herbaty i talerz kanapek. Szykował się do podziękowania, gdy jego wybawczyni zsunęła się na kanapę obok niego, kradnąc mu kawałek koca i proponując wspólne oglądanie filmów.

Islandia bezskutecznie starał się powstrzymać rumieniec przez resztę wieczoru. Jeśli Polska coś zobaczyła to, albo przyjęła to za objaw wymarznięcia, albo postanowiła nie komentować. Obudził się przytulony do niej, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół jej talii.

Od tamtej chwili, nie umie się nie zarumienić, gdy ktoś choćby wspomni o Polsce.

* * *

Łotwa uwielbiał panią Polskę. Tak naprawdę nie spędzał z nią wiele czasu i wcale jej tak dobrze nie znał, ale była jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie odmawiała nikomu pomocy, która zawsze się uśmiechała. Była taka miła, troskliwa, ale przed wszystkim wierna swoim ludziom. I to zarówno mu imponowało, jak i przerażało.

Widział ją, gdy wróciła w środku nocy do domu. Ukrył się za zasłoną, by móc się jej przyjrzeć wbrew woli innych mieszkańców. Ale Polska zawsze się o niego troszczyła, chciał jedynie jej pomóc!

Jednak osoba, która weszła do domu, nie wyglądała jak Polska. W zaciśniętej pięści trzymała miecz, jej kroki były ciężkie, zmęczone, zaś oczy - puste. Ociekała krwią. Łotwa w jednej chwili zapomniał o swoim planie, zbyt przerażony by się ruszyć.

Obserwował, jak Polska nagle zatrzymała się na środku pokoju. Miecz z brzękiem opadł na podłogę. Ze swojej kryjówki widział, jak podnosi drżące dłonie i przygląda się krwi. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, gdy upadła na zimny marmur podłogi. Szloch odbił się echem od ścian. Nie śmiał się ruszyć aż do brzasku, na długo po tym jak Polska opuściła pokój.

\- Wiesz, co nas różni od ludzi, Łotwo? - spytała się go wiele lat później podczas kolacji, nim inni domownicy zaczęli się zbierać. - Tak jak oni możemy zadecydować, kim chcemy być. Możemy próbować stać się własnym ideałem. Ale prędzej, czy później przypominamy sobie, że służymy swemu narodowi. Musimy umieć się wyrzec siebie, by móc ich obronić. Nie ważne jak bardzo nas to przeraża. Taki jest nasz obowiązek.

Słowa Polski nie były dla Łotwy niczym nowym. Każdy młody kraj to wiedział. Ale dopiero widząc do jakich wyrzeczeń była zmuszona Polska by bronić swój lud, zaczął rozumieć.

Chciałby umieć tak jak ona nienawidzić rozlewu krwi, ale umieć zapomnieć o swych poglądach dla dobra swych ludzi. I miał cichą nadzieję, że może kiedyś będzie ich w stanie bronić, tak jak to robiła Polska.

* * *

Prusy zakochał się w Polsce będąc małym dzieckiem. Co ona takiego robiła, że działała na niego w taki sposób?

Pragnął jej bardziej niż czegokolwiek na tym świecie. Była jego narkotykiem, uzależnieniem, nie umiał bez niej żyć. Dlatego, gdy pojawił się Litwa, musiał coś zrobić! Chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie, a skoro mu odmawiała, nawet jeśli nie będąc świadomej jego uczuć, musiał ją posiąść! Za każdą kolejną wojną wypatrywał ją na polu walki i nie mógł odmówić sobie podniecenia, zwierzęcego zachowania oraz myśli jak niesamowita musi być w łóżku. Była jego!

Wojna za wojną, a ona piękniała w oczach. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, a seksualne pożądanie opadło. Może to z powodu tęsknoty za jej spojrzeniem, za jej głosem, ale nagle jedyne czego chciał, to tego by znowu się do niego uśmiechnęła. Nie musieli być razem, wystarczyłaby jej przyjaźń. Była jego narkotykiem. Nie mógł bez niej żyć. Wojna stała się szansą, by ją zobaczyć. Tylko na taki kontakt godziła się po latach walk.

Rozbiory były potworne. Nienawidził siebie za to co zrobił Polsce. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął to żeby ją zobaczyć. Nie musiała go kochać. Nie musiała go lubić. Tęsknił za swą wybranką.

Zniknęła na wiele lat. Minęło kilka wieków nim znów ją zobaczył.

Gdy, w końcu się pojawiła na spotkaniu, zakochał się od nowa. Serce znowu biło, znów był żywy. Jego narkotyk, jego uzależnienie... Nie musiała na niego patrzeć, nie musiała się uśmiechać, nie musiała go lubić. Wystarczyło, że jest.

Teraz ich kraje żyją w pokoju. Nie są przyjaciółmi. Nie są sojusznikami. Ale samo to, że jest mu wystarcza.

* * *

Litwa widzi Polskę w Warszawie w rocznicę wybuchu powstania Warszawskiego. Jest ubrana w białą koszulę i czerwone spodnie - parafrazę swej flagi. Stoi na baczność, wśród swoich ludzi. W milczeniu oddaje hołd poległym.

Pamiętał ją po wojnie. Widział, co ta z nią zrobiła. Wiedział, ile zajął jej powrót do zdrowia i żywych. A jednak stała tutaj, jakby nic się nie stało, w mieście popiołów, wczorajszym Paryżu Wschodu.

Dawniej Litwa bagatelizował Polskę. Wydawała mu się słabą personifikacją, która nie umie walczyć o swoje. Potem zaczęły się wojny i nagle, wtedy gdy on był pochłonięty lizaniem ran, ona bez cienia traumy stawała u boku swoich ludzi dodając im otuchy i pociechy, gdy sama tak bardzo jej potrzebowała. Wojna za wojną, a ona coraz to bardziej jaśniała w jego oczach.

A teraz stała tutaj. Uśmiechała się i żartowała ze swoimi ludźmi. Ignorowała wspomnienia i po prostu żyła.

* * *

\- Polska?

Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi Dania powoli podszedł do Polski stojącej samotnie przy pomniku u wybrzeża. Nie musiał się pytać, co się stało, ani nawet widzieć jej twarzy, by wiedzieć co ją dręczy. Znał napis na pomniku niemal na pamięć; upamiętnienie największej zbrodni w historii ludzkości.

Stanął obok niej; kobiety zawsze emanującej dumą i pewnością siebie, teraz dziwnie małej, smutnej z twarzą zamazaną łzami. Jej wzrok pozostawał wbity w tablicę, chodź pustka w nim wręcz krzyczała, że Polski tu nie było. Delikatnie podniósł palcem jej podbródek tak by na niego spojrzała, następnie położył dłonie na jej ramionach i zaczął robić, to co umiał robić najlepiej - mówił.

Dania opowiadał Polsce o wszystkim co mu przyszło do głowy; o swoich ostatnich libacjach alkoholowych i ich skutkach, o ulubionych zespołach heavymetalowych, o tym jak samotny się czuję i jak bardzo pragnie uwagi swoich braci, w końcu zaczął mówić o Polsce, wychwalać jej wyczyny, siłę, charyzmę. Nareszcie, gdy jego głos stał się chrapliwy i słaby, wydawało się, że wróciła do niego. Jej drobnym ciałem wstrząsnął szloch i niemal natychmiast rzuciła się w jego objęcia. Trzymał ją, nie zważając na plamy po łzach na swoim ulubionym płaszczu. Trzymał, samemu opuszczając kilka męskich łez.

Następnego dnia, na miejscu Danii w Sali Konferencyjnej odnalazł bukiet róż herbacianych. Szybko chwycił go, nim ktokolwiek zdążyłby zakwestionować ich obecność. Wtedy też zobaczył malutką karteczkę, na której eleganckim odręcznym pismem było napisane pojedyncze słowo:

"Tak."**

* * *

Japonia chciał to sprawdzić. Brat Niemiec, Prusy mówił, że jest godną przeciwniczką. Więc wyzwał ją na przyjacielski pojedynek.

Dawno nie stoczył tak wspaniałej walki. Tak wyrównanej, tak długiej i tak męczącej.

Czy to możliwe, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto widział szermierkę tak jak on? Polska tańczyła z mieczem, czyniła z tego sztukę. Nie wymachiwała orężem na oślep. Każdy jej ruch był zaplanowany, dokładny i spokojny. Nie pomyliła się ani razu. To była idealna przeciwniczka.

Kim jesteś Polsko?

* * *

Białoruś planowała iść zagrozić Polsce, po tym jak ta tak jawnie stawała przeciw Rosji podczas spotkania. Czy ona nie wiedziała, że rodzina powinna być zawsze na pierwszym miejscu? Jeśli nie, to cóż... Białoruś planowała jej to łagodnie przypomnieć. Po dowiedzeniu się, w którym dokładnie pokoju przebywa jej ukochana siostrzyczka (recepcjonista odszedł następnego dnia z powodu niebezpieczeństwa związanego z wykonywaniem zawodu), wbiła do pokoju Polski, gotowa na rozmowę. Zastała ją siedzącą po turecku na łóżku zasłanym bronią.

Przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem, nim wzruszywszy ramionami Polska wróciła do przeglądania magazynków pistoletów. Białoruś była stuprocentowo pewna, że gdyby przez drzwi wszedłby ktokolwiek inny, jej reakcja wyglądałaby zgoła by inaczej. W końcu stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu dłużej stać w progu. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i powoli usiadła na łóżku obok Polski, przyglądając się kolekcji broni. Oczywiście, największą uwagę poświęciła nożom, począwszy od drobnych kunai po cienki, długości przedramienia, elegancki, ale równie niebezpieczny. Podziwiała kilka pistoletów i cienkich lin, nadających się do podduszania. Dopiero później zauważyła kilka granatów, i jak ona w ogóle przemyciła to wszystko przez kontrolę celną?

Znowu spojrzała na Polskę. Po co tu w ogóle przyszła? A tak. Przypomnieć do jakiej rodziny należy. Ale jak ktoś z taką kolekcją, przywożoną na spotkania cywilizowanych krajów, nie mógł należeć do rodziny?

Po dziesięciu minutach milczenia, Białoruś opuściła pokój. Wiedziała, że psychopaci i paranoicy z ich rodziny nie lubili ukrywać cennej broni na oczach obcych. Może jednak była szansa dla tej rebeliantki?

* * *

Kłótnie z innymi krajami były klasyką do której już dawno każdy się przyzwyczaił. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Romano, pomimo wychowania przez jednego z najmilszych ludzi na Ziemi, nie tylko do takowych nie należał, ale to właśnie w takich osobnikach znajdował ujście swojej wściekłości. Polska nie stanowiła wyjątku, chodź znajdowała się dużo rzadziej na celowniku Włoch od innych państw, ale w końcu starał się zachować jak dżentelmen wobec kobiet.

Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego na pierwszym miejscu zaczął krzyczeć na Polskę, ale dość szybko znalazł się w środku długiego monologu dotyczącego jej nieudolności i głupoty. Jednak ku zdziwieniu Romano, nie zareagowała ona tak jak reszta państw - oburzeniem, wściekłością lub płaczem, ale w sposób który bardzo dobrze poznał u Hiszpanii. W obu przypadkach irytujący uśmiech nawet na chwilę nie drgnął. W końcu, wyczerpawszy amunicję, już dużo spokojniej spytał się:

\- Dlaczego się tak głupio uśmiechasz?

Rysy Polski drgnęły w rozbawieniu.

\- Carpe diem, Romano. A co jeśli to ostatnie słowa jakie od ciebie usłyszę? A co jeśli jutro mnie nie będzie? Powinieneś mnie zapamiętać uśmiechniętą.

Romano nie umiał się z tym sprzeczać.

* * *

Szybkie info dla nieświadomych:

Wspomniane wydarzenia historyczne: wojny polsko-tureckie, polsko-pruskie, polsko-ukraińskie, potop szwedzki, rozbiory, II wojna światowa, holocaust, powstania oraz działania przeciw komunizmowi.

W Islandii wspólne spędzenie nocy w ciepłym miejscu jest uważane za bardzo romantyczne. Uznałam to za słodkie i po prostu musiałam opisać Islandię i Polskę.

Herbaciane róże to oznaka wdzięczności, zaś maki symbol poległych żołnierzy.

*Henry Miller

**Tak - wg. tłumacza google (bo tylko on chciał służyć pomocą i nie wyświetlał komunikatu: sorry, this translation is missing) po duńsku znaczy to dziękuję. Jeśli to jednak to nie znaczy "dziękuję" i kogoś to irytuje to błagam niech poprawi to w google.


End file.
